Hand In Hand
by NinjaGurlo
Summary: Selphie is trying to make Kairi spill the beans and be honest about her feelings for Sora. She tells Kairi that: "Action speaks louder than words" and suggest Kairi to show her true feelings to Sora with a kiss! But, during a party for Sora and Riku...Sora suddenly disappear to somewhere. Where is he! Hurry up and find him, Kairi! T for some kissing goodness. Sora x Kairi


**Hey guys~ I've been really into Kingdom Hearts again lately after finishing up KH3D! Lalalala~ Oh happy day...**

**Yea... *Ahem***

**Anyways! Be prepared for some kissing goodness~**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Soraaa!" Kairi called out to find where the brown hair adventurer went to. "Geez...Sora always disappear when there's something important to do."

"Kairi, I'm guessing you couldn't find him..." Selphie walk to Kairi from the dock.

"Yeah." Kairi said as she sits down on the sandy beach of Destiny Island.

"I guess we'll just have to prepare the party ourselves." Selphie sits down next to Kairi.

"..." Kairi sat quietly. She was disappointed that Sora was suddenly gone during an important time. It's been a while since the two boys had gone to their Mark of Master exam and now that they're back safe and sound, she just wanted to throw a party for them.

"By the way...I was wondering when you're going to confess to Sora." Selphie was being mischievous and teasing Kairi.

"W-what do you mean?!" Kairi was caught off guard for a second. "I like him as a friend. Just as a friend." She tries to cover herself up, but her ears were starting to warm up.

"Just as a friend? Are you sure, Kairi?" Selphie said with a malicious smile. She was happy that her teasing is working. "You can't lie to me, Kairi. I've known you since we were kids. You can't hide it."

Kairi was getting flustered. "I...I..FINE!" Kair hugs her legs and puts her head down to bury her red face in her arms. "I do like Sora more than a friend..."

Selphie pet Kairi's head. "I'm glad you're finally being honest with your feeling..." She said in a soft motherly tone. "I was always wondering when you were going to make a move or at least do something for him to notice your feeling."

Kairi lift her head up a bit, exposing her redden cheeks. "I don't know how to do it...I don't know what to say to him."

Selphie's face lit up as an idea suddenly lands in her mind. "I know! The old saying goes: Action speaks louder than words. Why not show him, rather than tell him."

Kairi was pulled into the idea. "Show him? By doing what?"

Her mischievous friend next to her giggle a bit at her own idea. "With a kiss!"

"Uhhh…Wait—What?! Kiss?!" Kairi burry her face back in her arms again.

"Well, yeah… Come on, Kairi. Holding hands or hugging is too friendly. You're not a kid anymore. Besides, a kiss really says it all. A kiss means that you care for him a lot, that you have deep feelings for him, that you accept him." Selphie said trying to convince her shy friend.

"I...I don't know. It's not going to be easy, Selphie." Kairi was sulking at the thought of how impossible this was going to be.

"Kairi, haven't you ever wonder how it's like to kiss Sora?" Selphie said teasing her.

"I...haven't..." She mumbled.

"Just imagine…you and Sora just an inch away from each other, his breath close to your's, his lips slightly parted, and then the feeling of his warm lips on your own." Selphie squeal in excitement.

Kairi let out a heavy sigh. "Why are you putting these things in my head?!"

Selphie laugh at Kairi. "Aww...I'm sorry. But, you know...It's best to do it as soon as possible. You don't know when's the next time he has to go save the universe again, Kairi."

Kairi thought to herself. 'She's right...I don't know when Sora has to leave again...or if he'll ever come back again when he leaves.'

After a while Selphie left to go back to the mainland and Kairi was alone. Suddenly there was a really loud jet sound above her. A gumi ship zooms across her vision and lands close by. She quickly got up and went to where she saw it land.

"Sora!" She ran up to him as he got out of the gumi ship.

"Hey, Kairi. Sorry about that. I had to go pick up something from Master Yensid." Sora said apologetically.

Suddenly, Sora came up really close to Kairi and sniffs her hair. "You smell sweet! Were you baking something?" Sora said flashing her his bright, heroic smile.

Kairi blush. His face was close to her's...Too close. She could only think of what Selphie told her about how it would be like to kiss him. Kairi was staring at Sora's lips.

"Kairi? Are you okay?" He said concerned for her. He place once of his hands on her forehead and the other one on his own. "You're really burning up!"

"Aaa—I'm fine, Sora! Don't worry! Let's head back to the mainland and start the party!" Kairi quickly cover up her embarrassment.

"Okay! I'm excited to see everyone!" Sora ran ahead of her.

Sora and Kairi head back to Kairi's house. The party was held over at her house. Being the mayor's house, it was more spacious and perfect for any kind of large gathering.

The guests start to arrive. All of who Sora and Riku had become friends with during their journey was invited to the party.

It was finally time for the party to begin. Master Yensid gather everyone in the courtyard of the estate. "This party is held in honor of our two brave young men, Sora and Riku. They have endured and pass many difficulties during their long journey. Today we celebrate that they are here with us after going through the Mark of Master exam."

Everybody cheer for the Sora and Riku. Sora steps up to speak. "Thanks, everyone...I don't have any regrets going on this journey. We were all destined to meet each other. Thanks for fighting side by side with me against darkness. Mostly, I really owe it to Riku since it's because of him that I'm still alive and here with every one of my friends. He saved me during the exam. Also—He's now a keyblade master!" Sora beamed happily and put one of his arms around Riku's neck.

The party progress with everyone eating and mingling around. Kairi was sitting down on one of the benches in the courtyard. Riku start to approach her. "Kairi, did you make this cake? It's good!"

"Oh, yeah...I did." Kairi avert her eyes and stare at the ground.

"Something wrong?" Riku asked.

"I'm just a bit tired that's all...I never really said this, but...Congratulations on becoming a keyblade master, Riku. You guys went through a lot. I wonder if I'll catch up to you guys." Kairi said a bit sadden by the thought that she might be left behind.

Riku sit next to her. "Thanks. But, you know...I'm sure you will catch up to us. You're training under one of the greatest master now. I'm sure Master Yensid will throw everything at you." Riku said playfully to her, trying to lighten the mood.

His encouragement made her feel better. "Yeah. I'll do my best and catch up to you guys!"

They sat there for a while in silence watching the party go on. Kairi noticed that Sora was nowhere to be seen again. Kairi felt anxious.

"Did you saw where Sora went?" Kair asked Riku.

"Hmm? No. I didn't notice him gone at all." Riku said having just realized that his friend was missing.

"I'll go look for him. I'm sure he didn't go far..." Kairi got up from the bench and went to find Sora.

The party was still going on the same. Kairi ask other people if they've seen where Sora went. It seems like everyone was so distracted that they didn't notice Sora gone.

Kairi couldn't find Sora at her estate. Her anxiety level was going up. She decided that he'll probably show up later again. Kairi left the estate to go calm her mind down. She walks through the town all the way to the beach to where she usually gets on a boat to Destiny Island. Kairi noticed that one boat was missing. Maybe...it was Sora!

She got on a boat and head towards Destiny Island. There, she saw the missing boat tied to the dock. There was light coming from where the gumi ship was. Kairi start to head in the direction the light was at.

"Sora?" Kairi said peeking around the corner of the road.

"Oh, Kairi. I forgot to bring this to Master Yensid before...ehehe..." Sora said walking towards her while scratching his head. In his hand was a small blue treasure box. "I got too excited about the party before and left without taking it so I came back to get it. By the way…What are you doing here?"

"You dork! I was looking for you! I didn't see you during the party so I got worried and went to look for you..." Kairi sulk and hang her head.

"Aaa...I'm sorry, Kairi. I didn't mean to worry you." Sora squeezes her shoulders to try and calm her down.

Kairi sigh. "Every time you go missing I get scared...I'm scared that you might leave and not come back for a long time again..."

Sora was a bit sad to hear this. He knows that she had waited for him and Riku for a long time and that she must have felt lonely. "Kairi...Don't worry, okay? I'm not going anywhere..."

Kairi look up at Sora. He was smiling warmly at her since he was happy knowing how much she cares for him. "Sora…There's something I need to tell you."

"Huh? What is it?" Sora tilts his head.

"Well….not tell, but...show..." Kairi was getting nervous.

Sora a bit puzzled by her change of words, but went with it."Oh...Okay!"

"Um...close your eyes and don't open them..." Kairi's voice was unstable now.

"Mmmm." Sora nodded and he closes his eyes anticipating for whatever Kairi was going to show him.

Kairi got closer to Sora. She could feel his body warmth. His pleasant natural smell teases her nose. Her heart was beating hard against her chest. She lifts up her head and tiptoe a bit so their faces were inches apart. By now, she could feel his breath. This moment is too nerve wrecking for her, but yet...she was ready. Kairi slowly lean in until she feels something soft and warm, like a marshmallow making contact of her lips.

Sora, who was surprised at the instant contact with his lips opened his eyes to see what it was. It was Kairi. She was close to him, but there was still a gap between their bodies. He brought up his hands to put them on her waist and lightly nudge her closer to him until their bodies touch.

Kairi open her eyes and break the kiss when she felt her body touch his. Their eyes meet. His lovely sky blue eyes stare at her two deep lavender pools in amazement. Then he lean in closer until their noses were touching. Sora slightly part his lips and kiss her.

Kairi close her eyes as she slowly melts from his contact. This is kiss is different. It was so longing...gentle, caring, and also playful. Her heart was fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. She then feels him lightly nibbling on her bottom lip. His arms were wrapped around her tightly and she brought her hands up to his neck and play with the hair around his nape.

After a minute or so Kairi breaks the kiss to catch her breath and calm her fluttering heart down. Sora breathing was heavy.

"Is...is this what you wanted to show me?" Sora said trying to catch his breath while blushing and averting his eyes from her.

Kairi nood. "I didn't want to lose this chance I have with you...Since I don't know when you're going to have to go on another journey. I...I didn't know how to express my feelings for you...So, rather than telling you I wanted to show you that...I love you."

Sora, who is ecstatic, turns to look at the girl who just confessed to him. She was looking away and blushing red like a rose. He's never seen her so embarrassed before. In fact, he found it to be adorable. No wonder Selphie enjoys teasing her so much.

Sora chuckle. "You're too cute, Kairi... I love you too." Sora said smiling at her.

Still quite embarrassed, Kairi glance quickly at Sora and he catches her glance. He suddenly felt playful and decides to tease her a bit.

Sora brushes some of Kairi's hair behind her ear. He leans in close to her ear and whispers in a low voice, "Are you going to finish what you started here?"

Kairi nearly explode after hearing this and a whimper escape from her mouth.

Sora chuckle at her defenseless yet cute side. "Let's head back to the party, Kairi!"

"Okay..." Kairi was still suffering from the aftershock of hearing Sora teasing whisper.

"Kairi...You know that even though I have to leave again, I'm not going alone." Sora said as he grabs her hand.

"Yeah. Riku is going with you too."

"That's not all...You're coming with us too! You're going to fight alongside with us." He spouted with enthusiasm.

They went to the dock and soon head back to the party...hand in hand.

* * *

**Kekekeke...**

**Oh, Sora you sexy beast!**

**Hmmm...Maybe I should write a sequel...(?)**

**...and make it _super smutty_! OwO' Since Sora wants Kairi to finish what they started...*mumble***

**Seriously, guys. I didn't know the story was gonna head this way. Lawl.**

**But, I'll see~ This is meant to be a ONESHOT.**


End file.
